Darkness Denizens: Part I Wolves Of Chicago
by Azurenite88
Summary: Three werewolves come to Chicago for a job, but in the World of Darkness, no-one can escape from the fighting that governs the night. uses WtF,VtM,MtA,ChtD,and elements of both old and new WoD. First in a Series. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own world of darkness, old or new and White Wolf. I make no money on the creation of this story and the characters are my creations alone. I will be using both elements of both new and old games to create my own vision of the World of Darkness. Have fun reading _

**Chapter 1:** Beginnings of the Hunt

It was a cold night. The wind blew on, the scraps of whatever someone had just thrown away riding it. On the bus stop stood two men, any stranger would have guessed that they were total strangers, sure they both were of middle-eastern descent, but they dressed totally differently.

The one to the left was a tall good-looking man in his early twenties. The olive skin, black hair and brown eyes gave him a handsome complexion which was marred by a scar running from his mouth to the bottom of the right eye. He was clad in an adidas jacket with a hoodie, a white t-shirt under and a pair of jeans and a pair of jogging shoes and to top it all of a cap on his head.. Wiry muscles rippled under his clothes.

The man beside him was of the same age, yet totally different. He was clad as a typical metal fan, a leather jacket with a Dio t-shirt under it, black leather pants with chains hanging from them. On his feet he had a pair of army combat boots. His face wasn´t really ugly but the pale skin with the fairly average complexion didn´t really attracts many glances. On his head a bright red Mohawk rose. He was broader than the man beside him but not out of shape you could see some muscle on him.

Nobody could thus guess that these two were close as brothers. Isaac and Jacob Adhil had grown up together, but while they were weren´t related by blood, their bond were as strong.

They were entering a construction site.

"Why did you have to drag me out of that concert and out here?" Jacob whined.

"We **are** supposed to patrol this place." Isaac replied bluntly.

"Oh come on, couldn´t you wait a few minutes? There was this cute redhead and …"

He was cut off by a roar and a huge black wolf bounded out of the darkness. Only to land before them. Its hackles were raised and white sharp teeth shone in the moonlight as it stood before them.

The animal was huge: two times bigger than any normal wolf, jet black fur adorned it, yet a small sliver of white sat on its forehead.

Isaac raised an eyebrow. Jacob was shaking his head.

"That´s supposed to scare us? Dude, that was like your lamest try yet."

The wolf relaxed, licking its lips. Suddenly it started to convulse and it started to change. Jaws shortened, the paws started to become feet and hands and the fur started to shrink back into normal skin.

"It was worth a shot." said Matthew Wilson.

Mathew Wilson was a man in his early twenties as the two men before him, but unlike them he looked more Nordic. His family had come to the U.S., 80 years ago. Brown hair crowned his head, with blue eyes set into his face. Yet he shared one similarity with the two men. They were all werewolves.

"Why are you so late?"

"Jacob was trying to get laid at this concert, and I had to drag him out." said Isaac while casting a glance at Jacob.

"Going to a concert, and chasing tail on patrol night?" said Matthew with an amused smile.

"Come on she was hot. If you´d let me I would had been done with her in like, 5 minutes." replied Jacob

"Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Says, the man with no pants." Jacob replied with mischievous smile.

Matthew looked down. Indeed he was naked.

"Ooops, forgot I took off my clothes before I changed." said Matthew while shielding himself.

A little while later, he got had gotten his clothes out from the back of the mound, where he had hidden them. He wore a plain black t-shirt with jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Let´s get the stuff from the cache"

They made their way to the barracks. Behind a fake wall was their "base of operations" that they had nicknamed it. It was a small room full of books and other information on their wolf heritage. In this was their "cache" of weapons.

Mathew took out a small military-style knife, two scimitars. One had its blade adorned with a dragon, the other with a wolf and then he took out a modern looking bow with a tribal pattern.

Isaac took out a halberd, the axe head of which was in a half-moon shape, together with two hatchets. Both of the hatchets had moons painted on them.

Jacob took out a spear, which had weird symbols on it, together with some other equipment.

"Being a werewolf has its downsides" Jacob sighed

"We have to do this, it is our duty. Seeing as you're the Ithauer, our **shaman**, I would think you would see the importance of this." replied Isaac sternly.

"Yeah sure, but spirits are a bit of a tricky and not the most friendly bunch, and I wouldn´t say I do this for them."

"Yeah, yeah. Let´s get going already." said Matthew

Not far from the construction yard was a forest which stretched out, both north and south, almost like a shield to the nearby town.

This small packs job was to patrol it for any intruders. This town was their territory, and they wouldn´t let anything get in without their permission.

As they were patrolling, Isaacs's phone rang. He answered. The rest stood still while he took it.

"Sure we´re on it." Isaac said as he ended the call.

"Who was that?"

"Our partners, they spotted and chased a few possessed. They are currently on their way to our position."

"Alright some fun" Jacob said with a blood-thirsty smile. It had been a long time since any of them had seen some action.

They started to run north. After a while Isaac stopped them. He sniffed the air. Each of the men could now smell the possessed. They were in a clearing right in front of them.

Isaac motioned for Matthew to go away, to flank them and Jacob was supposed to stay with him.

"As soon as the spirit leaves the body, you banish them. Clear?" Isaac whispered to Jacob.

"Okay"

Isaac charged out of the bushes. He quickly registered four people. But while they looked like people he knew they weren´t.

They were possessed, by strong spirits who had taken the human bodies for their own. They had no other choice than to kill the host bodies.

The halberd swing out before him he beheaded the possessed before him. Blood splattered all over him. As its head flew away he could see the spirit leaving the body. It had the form of a beetle.

Behind him Jacob had already started chanting in the First Tongue. The power of his gift surging and with a wave of his hand he banished the spirit from this world back to the spirit world.

The other possessed turned to face him. Suddenly there was a twanging sound and an arrow buried itself into the neck of another possessed. Soon that spirit was banished as well.

One of the possessed lunged at Isaac, getting a hold of his halberd. While they were struggling for it, another tried to attack Isaac from behind.

Jacob would have none of that. Chanting again he instead used his gift to call the winds which knocked the possessed away. Another arrow shot out of the darkness and killed it, as the spirit that resided within was banished.

With only one possessed left, Isaac wanted to end this quickly, but the possessed was strong.

"Looks tasty" the possessed said with a twisted smile.

It then took a bite out of Isaacs shoulder. The pain was immense.

"Ok, that´s it" he thought himself

Then suddenly Isaac started to change. The muscles started to ripple and tear, fur started to growing. Claws grew out of his finger as his teeth became sharper as he assumed the Dalu form.

He then quickly snatched the halberd from the grip of his foe and with a mighty overhead swing he clove the body in half. More blood spattered on to his body. From the remains of the body, the spirit rose, this one looked more like a fly.

"Ding, ding. The wolf-man wins" Matthew jested while walking towards them as Jacob banished the spirit.

Isaac regarded the wound he sustained from his fight.

"My guess it was a spirit of gluttony." Jacob said while taking out a bandage.

"Nasty wound." Matthew said looking the bite-mark.

"Nothing I can´t handle." said Isaac.

"You should change back before I put this on."

"Oh, alright."

Isaac started to change back to his human form. Jacob applied the bandage.

"At least the clothes didn´t tear." Matthew said.

"Well thank god, for these specially made clothes we got. These were made for changing in." Isaac replied happily.

"Ah, there you are. See that you already taken care of things." said a voice

Turning to face it, the pack saw a big Native-American looking man coming out of the undergrowth. This was the leader of the other pack called Scar, because of the huge scar across his face.

"Well done." Scar said looking around at the scene of carnage.

"Should we clean up?" Matthew asked

"Nah, go pack instead."

"Pack" Jacob asked with a confused look.

"You´ve been transferred. To Chicago"

"What!" the three asked in unison

"The elders want you three out of here. To see the world and help with some things up there."

"We´re going to… Chicago?" Matthew asked bewildered.

"Your jobs have already been taken care of. Go home and pack, your flight leaves tomorrow.

The three exchanged glances. They couldn't believe it.

"We are going to Chicago." Jacob whispered to himself.

"Yeah" Mathew said. Looking up the moon shone brightly on the three Uratha. The next day a plane with three werewolves lifted and flew toward its destination.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I do not live in Chicago or have ever been there, that one city just happened to pop into my mind as I was planning this story. So if say something that isn´t true or do an error which contradicts the canon World of Darkness version of Chicago, if so then I am sorry, this is my own tale in the WoD setting which I wanted to share with you guys. _

**Chapter 2:** Meeting with the Alpha

They arrived in Chicago late at night. A big man in a driver's uniform waited for them and after they got their bags, he escorted them to a limo and took the three to the city.

"Where are we going?" asked Matthew

"To the alpha." the driver replied bluntly.

The men looked at each other.

"He must mean the head honcho of this town." said Jacob

"Not exactly, said the driver. Don´t worry he will explain everything for you."

The city flashed by outside. The men couldn´t help but to marvel. None of them had ever been to Chicago before.

After a while, they came to a big mansion in a rich part of the city. Each of them stepped out. The driver escorted them into the house. After a quick tour of the house they arrived at a huge mahogany door.

"My master is waiting inside. Good evening gentlemen"

And with that the man left. Matthew knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice.

They opened the door and came to a big study. It was full of books, papers a few old weapons hung on the walls and a huge wolfs head trophy hung over the desk where there stood a man with his back to them.

As he turned to regard they could see that the man looked to be in his early sixties. He wore an old black business suit. He had greying hair, coupled with short cropped beard. He was also missing an eye, hiding the empty socket with an eye-patch.

"Welcome, gentlemen, he said with a smile. My name is Garret Gurneksson. Hope you had a pleasant flight?"

"Yes, sir, thank you very much, Matthew replied. Let me introduce myself and my friends."

"My name is Matthew Wilson. These two men beside me are Isaac and Jacob Adhilnejad."

Garret lifted an eye-brow. "Wilson? Do you perhaps know a Lars Wilson?

"He ... was my grandfather"

"Ha! So you are Lars's grandson. I thought I saw some family resemblance." he said as he broke into a smile.

"Adhilnejad. He turned to regard Isaac and Jacob. Good name, means of the race of the wolf. Am I correct?"

"Uhm, yes exactly". Isaac replied

"Can you also answer me this? Why do you have the same after name?" Garret asked

"We´re brothers." Jacob said

"Adoptive… brothers." Isaac chimed in.

"Oh… sorry, Garret replied. You looked so different I thought. Sorry if I offended you."

"None taken" said Jacob

"Have a seat said Garret motioning them to sit down. You are probably wondering why you have been "transferred" here, he said while lighting a pipe.

"The answer is simple. I have use of your abilities."

"Our abilities?"

"I have heard of your exploits, back in your hometown. You do a great job as guardians. Hell, your pack name is "The Moon Guardians".

Garret smiled.

"How does territory work, where you come from?" he asked.

"All packs are given territory, for them to govern and guard as they please. There is an elder pack that sees to that all packs do their duty, answered Matthew. Why do you ask? Do you things differently here?"

"No, that fits the description of how we do things here. But unlike your town, here we don´t have the entire city under our control.

"We hold the North side and parts of West side but the rest is unknown to us. I´m giving you boys. He said while looking at them. A territory on south side, the area is called Armor Square. This place is near our version of Chinatown."

"Your job is to keep the borders safe and look for suspicious activity."

"Sir, said Isaac. What sort of enemies should we expect to meet out there?"

"Oh, just the usual city filth. You can meet everything ranging from vampires to Pure Ones.

He more or less spat those last words out. The three men before him tensed at the mention of their mortal enemies.

"Will we be meeting much of _them _out there, sir?" Jacob asked.

"I´m afraid so" said Garret.

He smoked his pipe for a while. He seemed lost in thought.

"Anything else sir?" asked Matthew

Garret turned to regard them.

"If you see any suspicious activity. Report directly to _me_, he said while looking intently at them. Not one of the other packs. They will probably try bully you into revealing whatever you found out. That´s why I´ve prepared these"

On the desk before them lay three badges. They showed a snarling wolf wrapped in chains.

"This shows that you under my pack´s jurisdiction. The minute they see these, they will stand down" he said with a smile.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah…sir, said Matthew. How do you know my grandfather?"

Garret smiled mysteriously.

"That´s a story for another time. See you boys around, Henry will show you out"

He motioned at the door, where there stood a man. He looked to be in his forties.

"Come along let´s be going to your new apartment." said Henry

As they went out, Matthew took a final look at the door, where the leader of Chicago's strongest pack resided.

"Looks like we´ve stepped into something bigger than we thought." Matthew thought.

He smiled and followed the others into the city that now was their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Meeting New Friends

Matthew Wilson was walking down a street, on his way to meet Jacob. One week had passed, since their talk with Garret, and the team was settling in nicely. He had just ended his day at the clinic where he had been assigned as a doctor.

He had gone through medical school easily and being a doctor had its advantages. In battle he could easily bandage and heal the others, plus knowing where in the body to hit for the most damage does come in handy.

In the clinic he worked, he mostly took care of Uratha that had been wounded on missions and their kinfolk, unchanged relatives of the werewolves.

Isaac got employed as a paralegal at the nearest legal office, helping straightening out problems that would arise when any werewolf made a mistake during missions.

Jacob worked in a record store, but his role was that of a spy. The store had a great view out to the streets and you could easily see strange things going on.

Matthew was going there to get Jacobs report. Jacob saw him as he entered.

"Hey man, how is it going?" asked Jacob from behind the counter.

"Okay". Matthew came up to the counter and whispered "Anything new to report?"

"Nah seems ok. I´ve heard of some odd murders though."

"Odd?"

"Well, disappearances, and when they find a body it has two holes in its head and all the brain fluid is sucked out."

"What´s this about brain fluid?" said a voice.

Matthew turned to see a cute woman in her thirties stand behind them.

"Hi, I am Meg."

"Matthew." He replied smiling, as he shook her hand.

"So what are you two discussing?"

"Those strange murders." Jacob replied.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe there´s a vampire on the loose"

Matthew glanced at Jacob who glanced back. Garret had mentioned that they would meet Vampires. Though these murders didn´t make sense. From what they had heard, Vampires didn´t just kill and leave the bodies for display. Plus, Vampires drink blood, which Jacob was quick to point out to Meg.

"Well, it´s weird, whatever it is." Said Matthew

Suddenly the door was violently opened, and in came a young man.

He looked very young, and was sweaty probably from running. He was wearing some sort of pseudo-medieval style of clothing. He wore a brocade waist-coat with some sort of medieval pattern on it, over a black dress-shirt, coupled together with a pair of red drain-pipe trousers. On his feet he wore sneakers.

The most flamboyant part of him though was the hair. It was spiky and arranged in a quiff style, in the middle he was blond, but on the tips he had colored them dark green.

He was a tall and gangly, and looked like a ridiculous cross between a punk rock-fan and a "dandy".

"OK, I've got good news and bad news." the man spoke.

Everybody at the counter raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The good news, I can do all the songs. The bad news… I´m kicked off the band."

"What!" Meg shouted.

"Who is he?" Matthew whispered to Jacob.

"Vincent". Jacob answered.

He continued: "He is a friend of Meg´s and the guitarist for a band. They were going to play a show here, but gathering from what he last said that doesn´t seem to be happening."

Matthew couldn´t help but put up an amused smile as he watched Meg berating, this new arrival called Vincent.

"What the hell happened?" asked Meg rather loudly.

"Look, it´s all a misunderstanding, but I may have done some stuff that they didn´t appreciate."

"Like what?" Meg asked.

"Being in debt to everybody and uh…."

"What?"

"I may have slept with Lou´s girlfriend."

The room fell silent. Jacob started shaking his head, Matthew laughed and Meg just stared at Vincent.

"Great work. Vincent, you useless waste of fucking space. How are we going to have a show now?" Meg was hysterical.

"Look, I can probably get some substitutes. Vincent said, while trying to calm down Meg. When is the show?"

"It is in three days, you idiot. But unless you know anybody who will help you in such short notice, I don´t know wha..."

"We can help." Jacob piped in.

Both of them looked questioningly at the two men standing by the counter.

"We used play in a band, said Jacob. I play bass, Matt sings and Isaac plays the drum."

"Yeah, you play the guitar right. We need a guitar player. We can practice somewhere, as soon Isaac gets here. Matthew explained further.

Meg ran forward and hugged both of the men.

"You guys are the best! The show is saved." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, cool" Vincent said

* * *

><p>"Thirty minutes later, they entered into Vincent's apartment. The three men were stunned by the luxury of it.<p>

"Yeah, my Dad is a business man on Wall Street, back in New York." Vincent explained.

"No shit, man" Isaac said wide-eyed.

The apartment was huge with 5 rooms, a Jacuzzi on the balcony and a room for band practice.

"The walls are sound proof. So we don´t disturb everybody else in the building." Vincent told them as they entered the room.

In the room stood a bunch of different instruments. The men went and took what instrument they played.

"Do you know these songs?" Vincent asked as he showed them the chords.

"Yeah, these are the songs we usually played back home." Matthew said.

"Come on, are we going to play or what." Isaac said from behind the drums.

Isaac counted in.

"1, 2, one, two three four!"

As the music started to play, the three men understood they were a bit out of practice. Plus, the three couldn´t help but to be impressed by Vincent who showed to be better than each of they had originally thought.

During a guitar solo, the three actually lost track of the song because, of how impressed they were.

After two hours of practicing, the newly-formed band took a break. They were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking some beer form Vincent´s cooler.

"You guys are good, Vincent said. Man, I´m glad I found some guys as good as you guys."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. Jacob replied. Is music like second language for you or something?"

"Yeah, I guess" Vincent replied. So what do you guys d...?"

Just then Isaacs's phone rang.

* * *

><p>The sun just had begun to set over the city. Three hunters ran over the rooftops trailing their pray.<p>

Matthew felt bad for just leaving Vincent without any explanation but they didn't have any choice.

The call Isaac received, was from a pack from one the neighboring territories, they wanted the three to hunt someone.

Their pray was a dark-haired women, that was described to be dangerous. "Proceed with caution" was the only warning they got.

"Who is this woman?" asked Jacob

"More correctly, _what_ is she?" replied Matthew

"Let´s check it out then, shall we?" said Isaac.

They followed her for a while, until she went into a dark alley. The alley was wide enough for a car; a fence blocked the way into the back-alley. They saw a man who seemed to be waiting for her. The two greeted each other with a kiss.

"What is she doing?"

"I don´t know, maybe she wasn´t the women, or the other pack made a mistake." Matthew replied.

"Great, I could have sworn that was the scent that we were supposed to follow." Isaac complained.

The two brother´s turned to leave, but then Matthew noticed something. The man seemed to be struggling to get from the woman´s grip.

"Uh, guys you should check this out."

The men took one look at the scene, and then climbed down using the fire escapes on the side of the building. As they landed they saw that the woman had turned the man around, but as it was dark in the alley so they couldn´t see what she was doing.

"Let the man go" Isaac said.

The woman turned to face them, and the men were taken aback by her visage. Where the woman's mouth should have been, there were the fangs and pedipalp of a spider. Blood dripped from the appendages which seemed to move on their own.

"Anansi" Matthew hissed.

Yes, before them stood one of Were-spiders. A very secretive race, though there is no love lost with their wolf cousins. Because unlike the other changing races. The Anansi were not born of Gaia, Mother Earth. They were the grandchildren of the Weaver, one of the chaotic spirits bent on the destruction of the world.

"Uratha, the Anansi hissed. You have no business here."

"Hunting and killing in our territory? Matthew said while drawing the knife he kept on himself at all times. Oh, I think we have good reason to interfere."

The Anansi´s eyes widened. She dropped the body and started to run. She easily vaulted over fence.

"Oh no, you don´t."

The men were quick in pursuit. The fence was just minor hindrance but when they were past it, the woman had gotten a good head-start.

"Urshul form?" asked Jacob as they ran after her.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Isaac replied.

The three changed into the Urshul, the dire wolf form. The two brother's form had a red-brown coloration to it.

Their speed rose immensely as their huge wolf forms bounded through the back-alley´s. Then the Anansi took a sharp turn into a dark alley. The wolves bounded after and then came to a screeching halt. She was nowhere to be seen. Isaac sniffed the air.

"Above us, she´s on the wall" he exclaimed.

On the wall to their right, a huge spider the size of a bull was perched. It lunged for the three wolves. The wolves easily jumped out of the way, but as the spider landed, it discharged webbing on the black wolf right behind.

Matthew yelped as the webbing entangled, and trapped him. Teeth bared, Isaac and Jacob lunged after the giant spider. Isaac managed to get a hold of one of the legs with his teeth and Jacob landed on top of the spider, clawing and biting trying to get through the hard armor that covered the monster.

In annoyance the spider lifted the leg Isaac had his jaws on, into the air and started shaking hard, Isaac dangling and hanging on for dear life.

Then spider maneuvered the sharp end of its leg, thrust down. It pierced Isaacs's hind leg. He let out a roar of pain and let the leg go. As he lay on the ground, pinned down under the leg, the spider retraced it and then kicked the downed werewolf with the same leg launching him towards the wall. He hit it hard and bounced of it. He landed on the ground, unconscious with blood seeping out the wound on his leg.

Seeing his brother being knocked around sent Jacob into a wild frenzy, in it he managed to lodge away one armor plate and bit down on the exposed flesh.

The spider let out a screech of pain. It tried hard to get the assailant off. It then jumped and scaled on the walls. Jacob started to fall but as he lost his grip, he managed to bite off some flesh from the spider. The triumph was short-lived however as he fell, the Anansi turned around and jumped after him. Two of its front legs, pierced through his front and hind paw diagonally.

"Crap, crap". Matthew thought as he saw the spider pinning down his pack mate. "At this rate we are all going to be killed."

He was doing his outmost trying to free himself, but the webbing was strong as steel.

The spider had Jacob pinned down. He was struggling and snarling in defiance has the spider bared it´s fangs, ready to sink them in.

Then from a nowhere a yowl came and blurred form came out from the darkness, and with crimson flash one of the spider´s legs was severed.

Screeching in pain, the spider jumped back, and regarded its new assailant with its eight cold observing eyes. The two conscious werewolves got a good look at their rescuer, and were stunned when they saw what it was.

It looked like a housecat, but stood on two legs. The creature stood over 2.3 m and it´s fur was a golden orange color with brown spots all over its body. Claws extended from its hands and long tail moved from side to side. It wore a pair of jeans with a ripped jacket. In one of its hand it held a rapier. Its hilt was adorned with a snarling cat face, but the most curious part of it was the blade. It was double-edged and crimson red in colour.

"A Bastet!" Matthew thought.

Yes, before them stood one of the were-cats. This changing breed was not friendly with the werewolves, ever since the "Wars of Rage".

"Why did it save us? Matthew wondered. Was it chasing the Anansi too?

Just then the spider seemed to melt into thousands small spiders. The Bastet yowled as it lunged after the melting form. It managed to kill some, but the rest of the spiders quickly cleared away from the alley. A frustrated hiss came from the were-cat. It turned to regard the wounded were-wolves.

It went toward the trapped Matthew, rapier glowing in crimson light. Matthew observed nervously.

"Is it going to kill me? He thought.

The Bastet lifted its sword, and with two quick slashes it cut up the web. Matthew shrunk back into his human form, finally free. Their eyes met for a second, and then the Bastet bounded into the darkness.

Matthew looked at the place the were-cat had disappeared to, and then turned around to tend to his comrades.

The atmosphere in the redecorated record shop was a festive one. Matthew and the rest of the band were on the makeshift stage, which had been set up. The audience was in high spirits. The band was not exactly the one they were expecting but as they started playing the, all skepticism on the audience´s part disappeared.

It had been three days since their fight with the giant spider. Isaac's and Jacob´s wounds had healed quickly, since werewolves had quicker metabolism than humans, so their wounds heal quicker. Matthew was nervous since he wasn´t sure if the brothers could perform with their injuries.

"We have both fought with worse. Isaac assured him one day ago. None of the two wanted to cancel it. They loved to perform as a band.

It had taken some explanation, to Vincent what had happened, but Jacob always the smooth talker, managed to come up with a plausible explanation.

Now they were performing, in front of an audience again. The band had had practiced tirelessly, the last two days, and the fruit of that was shown for the audience today.

The lyrics were rolling of Matthews tongue, the string notes flying Jacobs and Vincents instruments, the heavy beat from Isaacs drums. These notes weving together to create the song, was a thing all the band member´s loved.

"How I've missed this, Matthew thought as the song came to a close, and the audience applauded and cheered the bands performance.

Later the party at the record store really started. The friends had never been told what they were celebrating all they had heard was that it was somebody's birthday party, but didn´t mind. Matthew had already lost contact, with his fellow and members but didn´t care.

"I will find them eventually".

Matthew was leaning against the wall, and just regarding the party. He couldn´t help smile at the fact, that people could be celebrating, and not knowing what lurked out there in the dark.

"Nature has fallen back, and now human´s take the world that was previously Gaia´s for their own". He mused to himself.

Just then his eyes caught something familiar. Dark hair, just like that Anansi they had chased, three days ago. His suspicions were confirmed as he tasted her scent; it was the same as the one they had followed three days ago.

Matthew looked around. Isaac or Jacob was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like I have to do things on my own." He followed the Anansi, who was walking with a man who had his arm around her shoulder. As he was tracing them, he went to a table with the cake for whoever the party was for. He quickly swiped a clean knife without anyone noticing. Across the room the couple quickly went through a door.

"Going for the kill huh"? He thought with an amused smile, as the thrill of the hunt was starting to build up.

The smile turned to panic as he saw a woman seemingly drunk, going for the exact door the Anansi and her quarry had gone through.

"Shit, shit, don´t open the door" Matthew prayed as he increased his pace and tried to push his way through the crowd.

"Hey lover´s, no fooling around during the party" the drunk woman said as she opened the door.

And that´s when the scream´s began.


End file.
